seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Latveria
Introduction History Currently, the main base of "". Geography Upper-Levels MAIN FLOOR The main floor of the neo-Mediterranean styled villa retained most of its original functions and furnishings. Although there were numerous surveillance and detainment devices to intercept unauthorized personnel, this floor was relatively low security. Informal meetings were held in the west wing living room area. The library, which encompassed part of the second floor, had the capacity for 20,000 books. The main floor section of the two-story library contained reference books. The kitchen and maid's and cook's quarters were also on this floor. On the same level as the main floor were the patio, sundeck, and an outdoors Olympic-size swimming pool. SECOND FLOOR The second floor of the main building contained the office/study where administrative affairs of the Avengers were conducted and non-classified organizational material is stored. In the West wing was the indoor recreation room and lounge where a billiards table, pinball machines, video arcades, and a wall-sized television screen were kept for the use of members and their guests. The second floor of the library contains fiction and recreational material. Second floor interior balconies overlook the front hall and both wings. BASEMENT The basement of the main building contained the conventional support facilities for the above-ground levels, including the heating system, the power generator, and the house computer. It was a low security area Research & Development The Facility where most of their Technology is made. Sub-Levels In addition to the grounds, the Island also houses an array of restricted access Sub-Levels. In the sub-levels you will find The Danger Room, War Room, a port, holding cells, research and development labs, medical labs and Data center. Voice-activated hallway icons give interactive directions through the sub-levels, though these are restricted to the sub-levels only. Access to the sub-levels is only available to "Privilaged Peopls", the people who own it. To access the sub-levels you must go to the hyperlift at the end of the hallway in the foyer, then proceed through the various security measures such as hand scans, retina scans, voice scans and passcodes. The Danger Room The Danger Room consists of two parts, the Danger Room itself, and the Control Room which is housed above the Danger Room. To the untrained eye, the Danger Room is a featureless room. To those who are (un)fortunate enough to engage its systems, it is the ultimate battle simulator. The Danger Room pits its opponents against an array of physical and holographic opponents that tests a person's mastery over their powers (and to further their other abilities) to peak endurance. Using the advanced technologies, the Danger Room can give the illusion of being many times bigger than it actually is. Anything from gravity, heat, humidity, or texture can be manipulated from the control booth. The Holding Cells The holding cells are an underground storage facility for those villains that the Chaos Crew capture. The holding cells consist of small titanium-steel cells with the same type of door. Various safety measures can be taken such as erecting an internal force field to back up the titanium-steel walls, a nullification field to 'switch off' their abilities, and various other precautions. There are also stasis tubes which hold inhabitants in a state of suspended animation until they are awakened. The War Room The War Room is located near the Danger Room. It is the 'operating center' of the the crew. This is where briefings are given, missions are planned, and meetings take place. There are various computers and monitors around the War Room, each with their own function. The War Room monitors news feeds from every news network on television and radio, and scans every known frequency for reports on events occurring around the world. Thanks to the artificially intelligent computer program it will transmits to Jonas mostly. If it picks up something, it will notify the crew through their communication links. Architecture Culture Government Citizens Trivia Related Articles This place is inspired by: Utopia: The new home for Mutants in Marvel. Xavier Institute: Their former home. Latveria: Is the name of the Island from Marvel, Doctor Doom's to be accurate. External Links Category:Island Category:Grand Line Locations Category:New World Locations Category:Stormbaron